Oh the woe of corrupt magicians
by AllIAskIsATallShip
Summary: Nat survives due to a near miracle and is supposedly free to carry on his slowly developing love life with a certain Kitty Jones. But what number of misfortunes will try to get in the way of this adorable couple's happiness? Other than Bartimaeus because that's obviously going to be a problem :) Nat/Kitty all the way. Please R&R you guys are so awesome there's no excuse not to, thx


**AN-My first Bartimaeus fic :) Hope you are all enjoying life :p Be sure to knock yourselves out with this not so beast story.**

Calmly, Nat spoke the dismissal despite the djinni's protests and felt ,with an almost lonesome twinge, the essence of one who knew him better than anybody else leave his body. _Deep breaths, you are calm, you will not fail._

He forced his shaky legs to turn his body, _completely his own now, _and started to slowly recite the incantation that would break the staff and destroy the monstrosity bearing down on him from on high. _The timing must be perfect._

With a final breath he hurled the staff in front of him and watched in barely concealed awe as the potent weapon snapped cleanly in half.

The force it released could have felled the greatest tree, the strongest man and little Nat was as powerful as a gnat in face of this magnitude. A great light was born toward him on a silver, gossamer-like strand and was absorbed into his weakened body.

As the building shattered and collapsed around him he rose and a great orb like shield grew around him rippling with magic as the ruined building crumbled. All this time Nat had been a spectator, letting the power course within him and do what it must. For if you were to visit the spectacular mountains of Tibet and their monks you would hear of the prophesies that had determined so much. They did not tell Nat's whole life, only a few important aspects of it that ensured he was given the chance to save magic, even if in the end he did not.

Now he became the controller, harnessing the magic he soared above the wreckage until he was well clear before coming down rather haphazardly on the singed grass surrounding the blazing inferno which had once been one of the most marveled at buildings in the whole of London.

Bending down to brush himself off (as only a corrupt wizard could be bothered to) he did not register the weeping form not 20 metres from his landing place. Slowly rising again he finally noticed the pathetic figure and recognizing the grey streaked hair he rushed towards. _Her._

He wrapped his strong arms around her fragile waist and gently stroked her hair as her racking sobs grew louder. "He pro...promised, he b..br...broke it, why!"

"Who broke their promise Kitty, not me surely for I only had one promise to you and I have kept it"

Had the situation not have been quite so serious he was sure he wouldn't have been compelled to laugh at the look of pure shock that burst suddenly onto the sweet face he had come to rely on so much. Round, hazel eyes widened in unconcealed delight. _Kitty sure was quick to catch on, if he was in her position he would refuse to believe it._

"We both died didn't we, oh thank god I won't have to live without you, it would be ho...horrendous." A nervous/relieved chuckle racked her half broken body.

Incredulously Nat looked down into her relaxed face and said seriously, "Kitty, hate to break it to you but neither of us is dead, if we were you think I would be able to hold you?" _Nat sincerely hoped that would not be one of the disadvantages of death cos otherwise the afterlife was going to be awful._

"Really, you're sure" he nodded gently "but...the building collapsed, was it Bartimaeus?"

He was actually slightly offended that she expected it to be the djinni, but then again in wasn't exactly plausible that he escaped by himself.

"But then Bartimaeus isn't still in you so I don't see how he could have helped."

"How do you know he's not still in me?"

"Because he would have surely made some smart remark by now" _Good thing he wasn't here actually, he would have definitely caught on to how he felt, although he tried to deny it, about Kitty._

"Well, I dismissed him just before the building collapsed, I thought I was going to die and it seemed unfair for him to die just because I got him into that situation in the first place."

Smiling, Kitty leaned against his shoulder and murmured, "perhaps you're not as bad I thought Mandrake, you cared enough about a djinni to dismiss him even though you could have easily brought him down with you. Well done, you have taken your first step to escaping the corrupt formation better know as magicians."

"Excuse me but I thought we were discussing my miraculous escape of that fierce furnace over yonder." He noted, kinda disgruntled that the topic had been dropped so readily in favor of _Bartimaeus._

"Of course, continue."

"Well after I dismissed Barty" _cos I can I will call him that so deal with it, _"I said this incantation that would break the staff, as it broke I threw it at Makepeace, I guess it kinda released this energy explosion and my body must have absorbed most of it cos before I could think about it I was rising and this force field was around me and doing a very good job at protecting me. I sort of let it do it's thing before I managed to get a bit of a handle on the magic and used it to fly over here. So, ermm, yeah." _What a lame finish to such an epic recount._

"You my friend are very lucky..."

"Or just awesome"

"But you still look pretty rough and considering there are lots of people rushing towards us I suggest we think about getting you cleaned up in some hospital...then we ought to re-summon 'Barty' to reassure him you're okay." _This she finished as an afterthought._

"You really think he gives a damn about my well-being?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, who could not care about you" she quickly moved on after that as i smirked openly"and even if he doesn't then I will make sure he thanks you for releasing him in time." Finishing this proposal she grinned mischievously up at me before adding.

"You want to try this knew teleporting spell I've been practicing?"

With a flash of bright light the rest of the park vanished, along with the rapidly increasing crowd, and they reappeared in the middle of a busy hospital ward somewhere near the edge of London.

**AN-Hey, thanks a million for taking the time to read and it would really help if you reviewed even if its to yell criticisms or simply say you enjoyed it. All thoughts welcome, but you know don't go over board with insults :p See ya soon**

**P.S Should I carry this on? I want to but not sure if anyone else will agree ;)**


End file.
